Daddy, High? Please
by zutarababe
Summary: Structured like How I Met Your Mother. Zuko explains to his kids how much life sucks and what not to do when you're feeling that. Small Zuki Oneshot! Rated T for swearing and getting high.


**A/N: I just thought of this while I watched How I Met Your Mother. **

**What if Zuko and Sokka got high? Not with cactus juice or anything cuz cactus juice is basically beer aight? U don't get high with beer, u do stupid stuff. So yes weed will be in this universe cuz this is rated T aight? SO NO COMPLAINTS IF I RATE IT T! T IS FOR TEENS WE R MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE READING AND WATCHING PEOPLE SMOKE WEED! AIGHT? YOU G—**

**This can also be a little extension to my other story That Kid. If you haven't read it, read it cuz its awesome. Why? Cuz I made it, wacha! Pound-screen it! *pounds screen***

Smoke is everywhere in the Western Air Temple. How ironic.

The girls walk into our presence, coughing and waving the smoke away from their face.

"Oh my Agni guys, this is the Western _Air_ Temple, not Western Weed Smoking Temple!" (Yeah, that's right. I did it.) Toph coughed.

Sokka laughed. "It's funny 'cuz you said temple!" Zu-Bin and I laughed along too. The two men, me and Zu-Bin, and the child were all sitting up against some wall fanning out our legs, laughing hysterically, smoking.

"Guys, you need to stop this!" Katara coughed.

"Yeah, this is my home you're smoking in. And it's not very nice!" Aang complained. And then Suki walked in.

"You guys!" She yelled in shock. "Let me have some." The girls looked at her bewildered. She walked-skipped over to the high boys. She leaned over me to have some since Sokka was too busy laughing and rolling on the floor. She sat between the child and me. And by sat between I mean sat on most of my thigh because Sokka was too busy laughing and rolling on the floor.

"Katara, you okay? You look upset?" asked the almost-getting-high Suki.

"Well, Suki, you're sitting on…Zuko's lap?"

"Why, getting jealous my dear lady friend?"

"Oh shut up Zu-Bin." He laughed at her response… or did he?

"What," Then I said the most stupid thing ever and laughed for a bit. "Do you like me or something?

"Woo!" Zu-Bin screamed as Suki laid down like Sokka, except on me and Zu-Bin, facing her boyfriend. Now kids, let's back up a bit to where things made more sense.

**Earlier that day**

"Zuko, I'm bored." Zu-Bin told me.

"Uh… so?"

"When are the girls coming back? I want to play with them."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Do you have any idea how disgusting that sounds?"

"We should do something." Sokka ignored the fact that Zu-Bin wanted to play with his sister.

"I have just the idea!"

"Hey, I'm the idea guy." He pouted.

"Sorry kid, you can't always get what you want. Follow me!" We followed him even though we knew it was a bad idea. And kids, don't ever listen to your Uncle Zu-Bin.

"Zuko, do you remember that time when we were just so high, we met the other you?"

"I'm outta here." I turned around once he stated that sentence. But, unfortunately, Sokka grabbed me.

"You have a twin??"

"No! Sokka!" I was interrupted.

"He did, my boy. And you can too! If you believe…"

"Really??"

"And if you smoke this." He pointed to the rolled-up weed box. He handed one to Sokka and Zuko.

"Whoa dude, smoking? I don't know man." Sokka was actually being responsible.

"Wow Sokka, you're actually being responsible."

"Dude, one it's natural so it's not that harmful. Two, with our medical health you'll die around age 50 anyways so what's a couple of years gunna do to ya? Three, it's awesome!" Never listen or do what your Uncle Zu-Bin does.

"Sokka, don't do it." I reasoned with him as I took the weed from your Uncle Zu-Bin.

**Present Year**

"What??" Zuko's kids were so shocked at their dad.

"Hey, I'm not proud of it either."

**Back To That Day**

"Zuko, you're taking one too…"

"Alright! I knew you'd come around!"

"Hey, I'm really stressed out now. I had quit before, I can do it again. But Sokka, you shouldn't do it." I said as I lit mine up. I'm horrible at proving my point, aren't I?

"Gimme that." Sokka grabbed his with determination.

Zu-Bin laughed. "Sweetness! Come on, let's bring some outside." He put one in his mouth before grabbing some for the near future.

"Why don't we just bring the box out?"

"Are you kidding me? If the girls ever find out I had more than this? They'd take them all and waste it in two days."

"Everyone does this?"

"Except Sumi. She uh-actually 'cares' for her body." He raised his hands, quoting. He commanded (asked) me to light his. I did the same to Uncle Sokka's and we just sat there dazing out, chuckling from time to time as Uncle Sokka coughed every now and then. Noobs. I mean, never do this kids. Ever.

Which brings us back to the actual time.

**Present Time**

"What do you like me or something?" I laughed.

Katara… said something along the lines of this. "What? No! Of-of course I d-don't like him!" She said as she fiercely stroked her hair.

We started laughing hysterically for no reason whatsoever.

"It's funny cuz.." Sokka tried to sit up but failing, obviously.

"Sokka, you're like…like…"

"Zehbrah?" Zu-Bin suggested

"No." I replied. "Like…"

"Appa?"

"Meat!"

"Doggie!"

"What the fuck is that?" I laughed.

"Time?"

"Weed."

"Momo!" I replied with "Oh, close."

"You guys should seriously just stop." Katara said.

"Yea, it's so weird having Sparky laughing and smiling and having a good time."

"Do you hate him or something?"

"Why can't I smoke with them?!" Katara looked at Toph with an 'I can't believe she wants to do this' face.

"Rum!" "Ooo, so close!"

"Money."

"Oh! An assface!" I finally remembered the last part of my sentence. I raised my finger and said it like a little kid was answering a question, feeling so proud that he knew of. They all laughed.

Then I guess that's when I realized how beautiful your mother's smile was, but of course, I was so high that I forgot about her smile the next day. And she and I looked at each right in the eyes and we started making out. Sokka was too busy laughing and dazing off to notice us. But Aunt Katara and Aunt Toph did not let it pass by. Aunt Katara was so crushed and Aunt Toph was so surprised to even do anything. **(1)**

**Present Year**

And that kids, is how I first kissed your mother.

**Yea I did another shipping. Zuki. Zuki's cool! Needs more love! Read some fanfics! You guys thought I'd do Zutara didn't you? I got chu! But the shipping will not happen in That Kid**

**Did u like it? Did u hate it? Anything I can improve on? REVIEW DAMMIT**


End file.
